Strong Enough
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Max left when Logan ended up in the hospital in 'She Ain't Heavy'.Three years have passed and she finds a cure and gets her barcode removed.She goes back to find out Logan is engaged to Asha.When they are reunited will they give into temptation?
1. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**Summary: **Max finds someone in the CIA who wants to help her. She's an old family friend of Logan and she also hates what the government did to Manticore and the escapee's. So she helps them by removing the barcodes and fixing their genetic sequencing so that they are normal and Agent White can't find them? What if Logan thought she ran away and he tried to find her but, failed? What if he moved on with Asha? What if, they both never moved on and she wants him back now that her virus has been cured? Will he love her, or will he act like he had moved on and he is in love with Asha?

**Chapter 1: Going Home**

"So you're sure that if I touch Logan, that he won't die or be hurt?" Max asked Anna at the genetics lab she was running.

"I'm positive, no one will ever know that you are a transgenic unless they know about your past or they followed you down here." Anna said to her.

"So, Logan doesn't know I'm here?" Max asked her questionably.

"No he doesn't, in fact you might want to know this if your going back to Seattle."

"Know what?" Max asked putting on her shirt.

"Logan is engaged to Asha. They are getting married in a week."

"No, No, No." Max yelled. "This cannot be happening. I can't lose him." She said and she left the clinic.

She got on her bike and she left everything behind. She pushed down on the gas pedal and she took off. Sure she left three years ago but, she left because she didn't want to hurt him. Because she didn't want to kill him on accident. She didn't want him to have a brush with death every time she touched him, or brushed up against his arm.

She was in love with him and she didn't want to loose him again. Manticore made sure that she was going to kill him. She even remembered her last words. "Your poison, everything you touch, you kill." Max knew she was right, she almost killed him and she didn't want it to happen again.

So that was six months ago. I guess he finally moved on and found someone new. But, she didn't think that it would be Asha. She didn't think that it would ever happen. Sure they had a chance at happiness before but, it never occurred to her how lonely she was without him.

So here she was leaving on a bike, with one shot to Seattle to get the man that she loved and hoping that he still had some form of love for her. She let the wind hit her face, and she felt it. It was exhilarating and she loved it because it made her feel free and it made her feel some ounce of normalcy.

She looked at the sign that said five hundred miles to Seattle. She knew it would give her time to think. Time to find herself. Time to find out how she was going to approach him. Time to remember their last conversation.

_"Max, look you don't have to leave." Logan said to her in his hospital room. He touched her at the bar and he collapsed. He was in a hospital bed, and the only reason that he was alive is because Max was able to give him a blood transfer with Joshua's blood._

_"I have to Logan. I can't keep doing this."_

_"Doing what?"_

_"Hurting you."__ She said with tears on her cheeks. He used hid index finger to wipe them away. _

_"See, nothing. __Your__ not hurting me."_

_"I might not be now but, Logan just from touching my arm you ended up in the hospital. I can't take that chance."_

_"Yes you can. I love you. We can get through it."_

_"I love you too but, I can't risk your life again. It's too risky." She said and he grabbed her arm when she turned to walk away._

_"Let me go." She said and he pulled her close to him and he kissed her hard on the lips._

_She felt a sting of electricity run up her spine and Logan felt chills go through his back. He loved her, and he didn't want to let her go. She pulled away and Logan fell back into unconsciousness. She felt the tears on her face and she backed away._

_Alec came in the room just as she was leaving._

_"What happened?" He asked her._

_"He wouldn't let me go. He kissed me. He needs blood." She told him._

_"All right."__ He said before the doctor came into the room._

_"What happened?" She asked looking directly at Max._

_"He kissed me. Alec's going to give you some of his blood to transfer into Logan. I have to leave. Tell him I'm sorry when he wakes up." She said and she left. She got on her bike and she went to L.A. where she knew Anna was and hoping that she could help her._

She flashed out of her memory and she pulled off at an exit. She pulled up at a gas station to rest a little bit but, to her dismay X5-453 was standing at the corner smoking a cigarette.

"Can I not escape you?" Her twin asked her.

"I'm on my way home. To bad you're the one with a kid and smoking. Such a bad role model." Max said to her sister.

"They are in the bathroom, and we are on our way home. By the way you don't have a home anymore do you?" She asked her.

"Not technically because you ruined it."

"How did I ruin it. You left end of story. I didn't catch you before you left."

"Glad you didn't." Max said to her and she showed her twin her neck.

"How did you?"

"Friend in L.A. she helped me. I'm going back now to try and fix the mess that I left."

"Well at least you have guts. But, White thinks I killed you so stay low. I don't want him after me again." Her sister said to her and then she noticed her son and husband walked out of the door.

"Honey, who is she?" Her husband asked her.

"This is my twin sister Max. Max this is my husband and my son." She said to her.

"Nice to meet you both." Max said to them. "Sorry I don't have time to chat but, I have to jet and get back to Seattle." She said and she got on her bike and left. She turned her head to see them but, they were gone.

She once again felt the pain of that night, and she thought about it again. She couldn't believe that she left but she did and now with one hundred miles to go, she was going back to the one place where she felt at home.


	2. The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**Chapter 2: The Return**

Max parked her bike outside Original Cindy's apartment and hoped that she was there. She walked up the stairs and contemplated knocking on the door or just going inside. She jiggled the doorknob a little and it wasn't locked.

She opened the door and walked inside her old home.

"Cindy?" She called out hoping that she was there.

"Max, what the hell are you doing here?" Cindy asked giving her old friend a hug.

"I came back, I couldn't stay away."

"So, you seen anyone else yet?"

"Nope, no one but you, and my twin whom I bumped into on the way back." She said and Cindy just looked at her. "I know about Logan and the fact that he is engaged to Asha." She said to her.

"How did you find out?"

"My contact she is friends with Logan and she cured me."

"Cured as in." Cindy said to her assuming Max knew what she was referring to.

"The virus is gone and there's no more barcode either. As far as Agent White and the rest of the government is concerned I an completely normal."

"Damn." Was all Cindy could say to her.

"So, how long did it take him to move on?"

"They just got engaged but, the wedding is in two days."

"How long have they been engaged?" Max asked her in shock.

"Three months but, her parents are in town and if they don't have the wedding now her parents won't get to see it."

"Oh, do you think he'll be happy to see me?" Max asked her curiously.

"We're about to find out."

"What are you talking about Cindy?"

"Engagement dinner in an hour and your coming with me. No if's, ands, or buts about it." Cindy said dragging Max into the bedroom and looking in her closet for something for her friend to wear.

"I'm not going. I have nothing to wear."

"That's why we're in here plus, I want to catch up with you but, I have to go to this thing and your not staying here by yourself." Cindy said pulling out a familiar dress for Max.

Max eyed the dress. It was the one that she wore with Logan to his family wedding. She took it back to the store after she stole it and, he got mad at her. She guessed Cindy bought it for her.

"Where did you get that?" Max asked her.

"I remembered it and I bought it after the wedding figuring you'd need it again someday now put it on." Cindy said to Max handing her the dress.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Positive." Cindy told her and she slipped off her clothes and slipped the dress on, and it still fit perfectly hugging her in all the right places. "Damn, now for hair and make-up.

They sat there in the bathroom for what felt like forever and finally they were done. Max looked gorgeous as ever, and Cindy was hoping that it would make an awesome impression on Logan.

"Let's go." Cindy said pulling Max out the door.

**At the restaurant: **

Logan and Asha waited for the guests to arrive. They arrived slowly at first but, they finally showed up. The only one missing was Original Cindy and she called saying she was going to be late but, she was bringing a friend with her.

"Hey Logan." Alec said when he arrived.

"What do you want?" Logan asked impatiently.

"Just wanted to see how nervous you were. And to say thanks for making me best man."

"No problem." Logan said and Asha came to stand by his side and she brought her parents with her.

"Logan, I'd like you to meet my parents James, and Bianca." She said to him, and Alec gave her a look. "And the best man Alec." She added on with a smile.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Logan said shaking both of their hands.

"It's very nice to meet you Logan, we have heard so much about you." Her mother said to him.

Logan noticed Cindy walk in with her guest and he noticed that it was Max. She looked stunning in her dress. Which he remembered it from the wedding they attended together. He smiled and he closed his eyes and remembered that day, then he was pulled out of his day dream.

"Logan, you all right?" Asha's father asked him.

"Perfectly fine." He said and his eyes wondered to Max and Cindy. "Excuse me for a minute." He said and he walked over to the girls.

Max was standing there bored as ever until she smelled a familiar scent coming her way. It was him. She knew that this wasn't going to start or end well but, she had to talk to him.

"Max?" Logan asked her and she turned to face him.

"Hi." Was all she could say.

"How long have you been back?" He asked her jumping right into the interrogation.

"About an hour. I showed up at Cindy's and she asked me to come with her so here I am." She said to him. He looked amazing in a tux. She couldn't help but stare at him. But, it didn't really matter because his eyes were looking her up and down.

"Max, we need to talk in private about what happened before you left." Logan said.

"Fine, come here." She said and she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the main room and into the restaurant lobby.

"Max, what's going on?" He asked her when she let him go.

"I'm cured." She said letting the tears fall from her face. He wiped them away feeling the warmth of her skin again.

"How?" He asked her in shock.

"Anna, I found her and she cured me. I told her not to tell you though."

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to take a chance that it wasn't going to work but, she finally found the source to fix it, and she also removed the barcode." She told him.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh but, I am. I was hoping to come back here and to maybe find out that you still loved me but, I guess I was wrong." She said and the tears kept falling.

"Max, I tried to find you. I did. But, you ran from me every time. I came so close and you backed away from me. You ran so I left you alone. I figured that you wanted nothing to do with me." He admitted to her. She felt a pang stab at her heart from letting him go but, she knew she had to.

"Logan, your about to get married to Asha, I don't want to ruin it." She said with tearstained cheeks and she left the restaurant and didn't look back.


	3. Just Listen To Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**Chapter 3: Just Listen To Me**

Max got home and she went into Original Cindy's room and hung the dress back in her closet and changed into her normal clothes. She put on dark denim flare jeans and a light blue shirt and both articles of clothing hugged her in all the right places. She put her boots on and her jacket and she left the apartment.

She was on her bike trying to think, trying to clear her head. Try to remember why she even went tonight. I mean yeah she wanted to see him but, she caused him way too much trouble and too much pain. She was right even without the virus she was poison to him. She parked the bike and she went into her destination.

She hadn't been here in a while and she wondered if it still looked the same. She pressed the button to the penthouse and she got off the elevator when the door opened. She walked to the front door and she picked the lock like she always did. She walked inside and it was still the same.

It still had the same old Logan in it. It looked like it had the last time she was here. She left him a letter telling him how sorry she was and that they both knew it was for the best. But, she couldn't bear to look at the picture she saw of him and Asha.

She went into his bedroom where she had never been before and she looked on his nightstand and she saw a picture of her and Logan. It was from Crash when they celebrated her supposed birthday. They were happy, they weren't dating but to anyone who didn't know them they looked like they were.

She had only seen one picture of him and Asha throughout the entire penthouse and she knew something wasn't right. She didn't let it get to her thought. She left. She got back into the elevator and she got back on her bike and she went back to her apartment and she got into the shower.

She let the hot water relieve all the stress that she was under. All of the emotions she was feeling. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes and she let them fall. It was just like the night she slept with Rafe, the night that she was in heat, the night that she made the biggest and worst mistake of her life.

She got out of the shower once the water got cold and she wrapped herself in a towel and she wrapped another one in her hair. She stepped out of the bathroom and she heard knocking. She went to the door, and she saw Logan standing there still in his tux.

"What do you want?" She smarted off at him.

"We need to talk."

"We already have." She hissed at him. He just looked at her with hurt eyes. "Logan, like I said before your about to get married and I don't want to ruin it. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back and that I'm okay and that's it."

"Max," Logan said and he pushed her aside and walked into the apartment. "Look, I can't just let you walk out of my life again. I can't just let you leave me again. I have to know something Max."

"What?"

"Why did you really leave?" He asked her. He had right to ask her that because she already explained it to him, in person and in the letter but, she was going to have to do it again.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"I don't buy it."

"You should and you should leave me alone." She said to him.

"You came to my engagement party you should have known I was going to see you."

"I was dragged there. I didn't choose to come."

"Oh really." He smarted off to her.

"Really, I didn't want the fact thrown in my face that you didn't love me anymore. I didn't want to see the one person I had a real connection with and real feelings for with someone else. I didn't want to be vulnerable again."

"Vulnerable?" He asked her.

"To you. You're my one weakness, and my only weakness. When I look into your eyes I see the person I used to be. I see how we used to be. When I look at you I'm reminded off all the things that I did to cause you hurt."

"Like what?"

"I put you in a wheelchair, and I almost killed you twice with the virus."

"Number 1, I would have probably ended up in the wheelchair anyways whether you were there to protect Sophie and Lauren or not. Number 2, you didn't choose to have this virus implanted in you. When you came back I was so happy to see you that I was overjoyed and overwhelmed. I was happy; it felt like I was alive again."

Max just looked at Logan and the way that he was smiling.

"Look, when I thought you had feelings for Alec it killed me. I was kind of bitter, and even when you went out with Rafer, I didn't know what I was going to do. That hurt a lot knowing that we couldn't be together at all."

Logan stopped speaking and looked at Max. She let one single tear fall down her cheek and he continued to speak again.

"Max, I still love you. I can't help it. When you came to me with the temporary cure, I was happy ad overjoyed. It was like I was full of words but, I couldn't speak them. All I wanted to do that night was hold onto you and kiss you. I didn't want that nigh to end and I didn't want to let you go. I wish that we wouldn't have danced around for almost a year because that year I was happy with you. There is only one thing I regret in my life." Logan said and Max looked at him and wipe anther tear off of her cheek.

"What's that?" She asked him.

"When you kissed me before you almost left town. When I woke up in the hospital I didn't expect you to be there but, you were. You gave me that transfusion and it almost got you exposed as a transgenic. When you told me that you basically wanted t forget that kiss ever happened, and that you were just very emotional, I wouldn't have let you leave that day."

"Why not?" She shockingly asked him.

"If we could change time and go back there I would tell you how much I felt for you and that the kiss meant more to me. I would have apologized for the way I'd been acting because I couldn't walk."

"You mean that?" She asked him. Max didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, every word of it. Do you remember that night you got shot?"

"Yeah perfectly fine. Why?"

"Because when you died in my arms, I couldn't let you go. Lydecker saw me and he came to me he told me to leave you and I cried. I actually cried. I had never cried before in my life but, I did. He knocked me out and carried me back to the van. I woke up in my penthouse with him and Johndy there and I was in shock. I left. I went for a walk and I came to the space needle and I got up there and I climbed to the top and I sat there for about eight hours until it was daylight thinking about you and how I should have told you that I loved you then."

Max didn't think. She did what her instincts and he heart told her to do. Logan didn't know what hit him. Max crashed her lips onto Logan's before either one of them could protest it. Logan slid his arms around her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart, they stood there for a long second wrapped up in each other's embrace.


	4. No Escapes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.**

**Chapter 4: No Escapes**

**At Max's apartment:**

"Because when you died in my arms, I couldn't let you go. Lydecker saw me and he came to me he told me to leave you and I cried. I actually cried. I had never cried before in my life but, I did. He knocked me out and carried me back to the van. I woke up in my penthouse with him and Johndy there and I was in shock. I left. I went for a walk and I came to the space needle and I got up there and I climbed to the top and I sat there for about eight hours until it was daylight thinking about you and how I should have told you that I loved you then."

Max didn't think. She did what her instincts and he heart told her to do. Logan didn't know what hit him. Max crashed her lips onto Logan's before either one of them could protest it. Logan slid his arms around her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart, they stood there for a long second wrapped up in each other's embrace.

**At the restaurant: **

Asha paced back and forth waiting for Logan. He said that he was going to get some fresh air. But, she knew he was up to something. She had been waiting for him for thirty minutes and she hadn't seen him since he went to talk to Original Cindy and her date.

She walked across the room to Alec and hope he would know what was going on.

"Alec?" She asked.

"Yeah." He turned around to see Asha staring at him with a worried look on her face.

"Where is Logan?"

"I haven't seen him since he left chasing after Max."

"MAX!" She yelled a bit louder than she intended. "What the hell was she doing here?" She hissed at him quietly.

"I don't know. She came with Original Cindy. I didn't even know she was back." He admitted to her.

"I should have recognized her. Damn it." She said walking off into the direction of the bar.

She got to the bar and since it was open she grabbed a glass of champagne and chugged it fully. She let that sit and she made the rounds around the room again. Hoping that Logan was just avoiding Max and he didn't follow her anywhere.

But, Asha knew better than to question Logan's feeling for Max. He loved her more than life. She thought that maybe when she left he would move on and she thought that he had but, apparently not. Asha kicked herself and mentally cursed herself for not recognizing Max.

She knew better than to trust them alone together because she knew what could happen if they got to close. He would end up right back in the hospital again like he did last time. She grabbed her purse and she left the restaurant and she left in search of Logan.

After she went to the beachside, and the Space Needle she decided to go back to the penthouse. She walked inside and he wasn't there. She decided there was only one other place to go: Max's.

**At Max's apartment:**

Logan's arms were around her waist and she was still wrapped in a very short towel which neither of them seemed to notice. Logan fixed his eyes on the face that he'd wanted to see again for three years. Max's eyes were doing to same, memorizing his features, and his voice. Even his breathing patterns.

"Logan," Max started to say but he caught her in another kiss to keep her quiet. When their lips parted again Max didn't hesitate. She leaned in for another kiss and she and Logan fell backwards onto the couch.

When Max realized what was going on she stopped herself. She got up out from under him and she went into her room and shut the door but, Logan still followed.

"Logan leave now." She commanded him but, he kissed her again. "You're engaged." She said breaking the kiss.

"I won't be for long." He said returning her previous statement.

He kissed her again and this time it was with all the pent up passion and desire from the last five years. His hands wandered around her body and Max's hands removed his tux coat and let it fall to the floor.

Logan unraveled towel from her hair and let it fall to the ground and with it his shirt and bow tie. Max's hands moved towards his belt and unbuckled it and unbuttoned his pants. He stepped out of them and he kicked off his shoes and socks.

They fell backwards onto the bed and he gently removed the towel that was covering her body. He let it fall to the ground. Her hands wondered to his boxers and slid them down and they fell off to the floor.

Logan's hands explored her body. Feeling the warmth of her skin, and the tremble in her touch. She was scared for some reason. Her fingers ran through Logan's hair and removed the glasses from his face letting them drop quietly on the ground.

**.I.I.I.I.I.**

Asha walked into Max's building and up the seven flights of stairs. She got to the door and it was locked so she picked it. She didn't see anyone there but, she saw Max's bike. So she went into what she thought was Max's room and it was Original Cindy's room instead.

She looked around the apartment and she walked into the room across the hall. She never expected to see Logan kissing Max. She turned and she walked away. She didn't say a word she just left like nothing had ever happened. She went back to the penthouse and gathered all the things that were hers which wasn't much and she left.

She knew the party was long over so she went to Alec's hoping to find a place to crash for a while. She knocked on the door not expecting and answer, and instead got a full view of Alec and the only thing covering him was a sheet.

"Asha, what are you doing here?" He asked her surprisingly.

"I'm breaking up with Logan, he is still in love with Max." She said. "I need a place to crash." She said to him, and he opened the door letting her in with all of her stuff.


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer:I don't own Dark Angel.**

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

"What do you mean he's in love with Max?" Alec asked opening his door wider for Asha to come inside.

"I know he's in love with her. I saw him kiss her with my own eyes." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"He can die from that. He almost died last time."

"I know he did. I thought he loved me but, I guess I was wrong." She said and Alec pulled her into a hug. And with that one hug, Alec's feelings for Asha that he thought were long gone flew right back into his heart. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes and he leaned in and he kissed her softly on the lips. "What was that?" She asked him hen he pulled away.

"I'm not sure." He said and she kissed him again. She pulled away from him. "What was that?" He asked her.

"A reply to your kiss." She simply stated. "You still care about me and you know it."

"So what if I do. You love Logan."

"Loved, past tense."

"No present tense. Your getting married to the guy."

"Again past tense, was getting married." She said annoyed with him. They both cared for each other they just hid their feelings.

"All right, why haven't you taken the ring off?"

"Because I just made my decision." She stated to him.

"So, say we were to do something because I have feelings for you you would wake up in the morning and regret it."

"No I wouldn't."

"Asha, I know you better than anyone. You still have feelings for Logan they may not be love but, you still lust him and I know you do. You can't deny lust."

"So what if your right." She hissed at him.

"I knew I was. Now look let me put some clothes on and you can have my bed and I'll take the couch." He said walking into his bedroom. Alec came back about ten minutes later. He was nice and he changed the sheets on the bed for her after he got dressed. No one could say that he wasn't a gentlemen.

"Take your bed I'll crash here." Asha said to him yawning.

"No, look you basically dumped someone or something like that. You need the sleep and the privacy. I'll be fine out here."

"How could you sleep on this couch, it's like a rock."

"I have basically slept on a rock before back at Manticore. I'll be fine out here." He said and he was being persistent. Asha reluctantly gave in and she went into his room and shut the door. She climbed into the bed and she was fast asleep.

The next morning Max woke-up to Logan's arms wrapped securely around her. She couldn't believe that what happened last night happened. She was almost sure, actually she was positive that she wasn't in heat again, or if she was, she was going to be in a world of trouble in the coming hours.

Max turned slightly to face Logan. He was perfect and he was normal, or as normal as anyone could get. She had missed him so much in the last three years but, she wasn't sure if what happened last night was love or lust? Did it mean anything? Or was it just something for both of them to move on? She kept asking herself these questions and she kept second guessing herself and Logan's intentions.

"Morning." Logan said opening his eyes. Max looked into them but, she couldn't see anything. She didn't even feel a bad vibe off of him.

"Hey." She said to him. "About last night, we need to talk." She instantly regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but, it had to be done.

"I know we do. Look, last night I knew I was going to be making a mistake when I married Asha but, I was going to do it anyways." As she heard Logan say those words to her she knew why.

"Why?" She asked him. She wanted him to say it, and she wanted to hear the words.

"Because I couldn't find you. I had some feelings for Asha maybe they were love but, they didn't compare to you at all."

"Logan-" She started to say but, he cut her off

"Let me finish Max." He insistently told her. "I love you. I always have. I just knew that I had to let you go after you left. I spent two years trying to track you down and you disappeared. I was a wreck for a while and then I figured that I'd move on and try to live my life as best as I could without you in it." He said to her. She just looked at him and he looked back. She let a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Logan, I'm sorry." She said to him. Sincerely meaning it. "I'm so unbelievably sorry." She said and he wrapped his arms back around her and held her in a hug.

"I need to make a phone call." He said and he got up out of the bed and wrapped a sheet around him and walked out into the living room.

Logan dialed Asha's cell number and waited a few seconds before he hit the call button. He was trying to think of what he was going to say to her. He put the phone to his ear and he listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" She heard Asha ask into the phone. It took him a minute to figure out what he was going to say.

"It's me." He finally said. "I need to talk to you."

"Me too." She said back to him. Asha let a tear fall down her cheek. "Wanna meet for lunch?" She asked him.

"Yeah, where?"

"Cafe Demond?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said and he hung up the phone.

Logan went back into Max's room and he noticed that she was asleep. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and he put his clothes on. He smiled at himself at the sight of Max asleep because she never sleeps. She needed it though, or at least he thought she did. Logan walked back into the living room and he stood there looking out the window until he heard someone's throat being cleared behind him. He turned to see Original Cindy standing behind him and she did not look happy.

"Hey Cindy."

"How long have you been here?" She asked him with a scowl on her face.

"Technically, all night."

"Your engaged." She hissed at him. She wasn't in a good mood.

"I won't be for long." He insistently told her.

"How is that?"

"I'm breaking up with Asha when I meet her for lunch."

"Why didn't you do that last night?"

"Because I was busy chasing Max down and getting an answer for the last three years."

"So, you really love her don't you."

"If I didn't love her I wouldn't have almost killed myself trying to kiss her one last time when she said goodbye to me."

"All right. But, just to let you know Asha was at Alec's all night."

"And I should care because?" He asked her. He really wasn't concerned with Asha at the moment. Really he was concerned about Max and her not wanting to do anything drastic.

"You almost married her."

"I almost married her, emphasis on almost. To tell you the truth I wouldn't have gone through with it."

"You what?" She snapped at him.

"I probably would have backed out after last night at the party even if Max hadn't have shown up."

"Why? I thought you were happy?"

"How could I be happy without Max?" He asked her.

"I guess your right." She said and she walked into her room and shut the door.

Logan went back into Max's room and he got back into the bed and hugged his arms around her. She turned over and she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. A few moments later Logan drifted off into a peaceful and dreamless asleep with Max in his arms.


End file.
